Forgotten Pasts
by mistakenXsilence
Summary: Sitting on Opassa Beach, Serge is left with his memories intact, hopelessly waiting for Kid's return. On a shore nearby, Kid is found with no recollections of who she is. This is a journey of two lovers who fight their fate to return to eachother's arms.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

_I wait for her._

_Everyday._

_Here in this beach, where it all started._

_I was supposed to lose my memories, but I don't. I remember everything, everyone… and her. I remember her ever so clearly in my mind, and I sometimes wonder, if that will all it ever be._

_Just a memory._

_She smiles at me in my dreams… her blue eyes piercing through mine. Her golden yellow hair that she ties to messily flows with the wind, flashing me her devious smirk, with her boyish charms, her hand placed delicately on her hip. I see her fiery character, bringing life and meaning to mine. And now that she's gone… _

_No. I refuse to believe that I will never see her again, for I do believe that she won't break her promise. She will find me, and I will be found, and once that we meet again, I will reveal to her my feelings that I've kept so well hidden through the limited time we had together._

_How could I have been so stupid? These feelings; I've held in for so long, for I feared that it would only bring us hurt and regrets. And it did. I am left here with nothing but a memory, with a possibility that all chances of ever revealing my feelings to her are gone._

_But I continue to wait, in hopes that one day, the cogs of fate that has shattered my peaceful life will bring her back to me.

* * *

_

Serge struck a punch at the sand on the ground, frustrated with own downfall. And soon, the tears fell. He never tried to stop them, his only means of letting out his emotions. With everyone so distant from him, unknowing of his fate, the life he lead- he was so alone. No one was there to understand, to comfort, to be there for him, for no one could ever understand. Losing everyone close to him, or at least their memories, felt the same. Everything simply changed, and Serge could just not bare it. Even when the world was supposed to have brought back the life it was meant to have, Serge felt more useless than he ever had in his life. It seemed futile, meaningless, for him to keep on living while the one thing that he held on to…

Was gone…

* * *

**Author's Notes: I do have a plot in mind, but usually, I'll just have to make each chapter as I go along. And if I get no reviews and I feel that no one's interested whatsoever, then I suppose, I can turn this into a one shot and be done with it. Inspiration is the only thing that keeps every writer writing. So please, keep reviewing, comments are very much appreciated.**


	2. Obliterated Memories

**Chapter Two**

**Obliterated Memories**

_Blackness engulfs me, and I am trapped in a vortex I might as well call hell. Despite the running thoughts in my mind about Schala and other crappy things, the only thing I was well concentrated on was to leave this God-forsaken-place._

'_I will find ya, someday'. Oh what a liar I can be. There is nothing left in my existence but to save Serge from drowning, my only purpose, and then my life is complete. No more finding, no more traveling, no more living. I am nothing more than a puppet doomed to eternal death…_

_Alright, so I'm going to merge with Schala. So technically, I'm still alive. But what is life when you have no choices, no decisions to make? When all of who you are is a missing piece of someone else's life? It's not life. It's being stuck and unable to move, watching life pass you by as you simply exist without existence._

_That bloody Serge._

_He saved me, yet abandoned me at the same time. So I'm bloody grateful that he saved my from dying, but the only reason for such is for time to do its thing so I can save **him** in the future. It's all just a confusing, ruddy thing I'd rather not attend myself to. Time lingo. But what now? He's gone and so is everyone, and I am left with nothing but the will to live, fighting my fate, denying my purpose, just because of a man._

_It's pathetic, damn it. I am in love with Serge._

_That is why, I must leave this place, and damn find him.

* * *

_

Everywhere she looked was complete black, not the wall nor ground nor ceiling. Just the space in which she stood in was black, and she wondered how she could even see herself. She looked completely out of place, the sharp redness of her clothing and her blinding golden hair clashing severely with the dim color of her surroundings. Kid continued to observe around her, walking in a path she could not see, blindly making her way to oblivion.

Was it the Time Vortex? If so, why was it that she saw Serge disappear out of thin air, and she was able to call out his name and bid a final farewell? Perhaps she was trapped to unknown after the fight, that moment of mending of the worlds, and virtually merged with Schala without her knowledge. And maybe, after all, there was no hope of return.

"GAAAHHH! LET ME OUT!" screamed Kid, particularly to no one. Out of irritation, she fell to her knees, and began to cry.

Crying was never something Kid was or could be particularly proud of. She was a thief, a Radical Dreamer. Everything about her essence as one, went against being weak, to show emotions, to show a vulnerability that could be used against her. But then again, she was alone with no one left to see, with only herself to laugh at her own downfall.

To Kid's disbelief, a flash of light appeared, and white replaced the blackness of the abyss. Kid heard her own voice, yet nothing came out from her mouth, and she faced the area where she felt a presence. There stood a mirror image of herself, floating in mid air, looking down upon her so serenely, the one and only Schala. Honestly, she gave Kid the jitters.

"It's time." she said sadly.

"Time fer what?" shakily asked Kid.

"For the last mending. Worlds have once more been connected, unneeded memories to be forgotten. It's time for you to rest, Kid." Schala said, her voice echoing.

"No!" roared Kid, tears spilling. She drew the dagger from its sheath attached on her skirt and fully positioned it in front of her. "I'll fight ya if I have to! I won't go easy on ya!"

"You have no choice." Schala simply said.

"Sez who? No one controls my life, I tell ya! No one!" Kid screamed, hysterical tears flooding down her skin and seeped through her clothes.

"I cannot let you wander around like a lost soul!" claimed Schala.

"I don't care!" retorted Kid. Nothing could stop her tears, and nothing could stop her denial, desperately trying to live and bargain to have a life.

"I am sorry, Kid, but what must be done shall be done. The worlds have mended, it's time for the final mending of our souls." Schala descended gracefully on the ground in which Kid stood upon. Kid recoiled, her dagger placed defensively in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" screeched Kid, and stumbled away from Schala. "I can't go! I have to find him! I promised!"

"Kid-"

"I love him!" yelled Kid.

This brought Schala to a halt, her eyes widen in surprise and understanding. She said nothing and simply watched her clone. Kid continued to explain herself, bellowing at the top of her lungs in such determination.

"I told him we'd meet again! I always stick to my word! I have to go back! Nothing will stop me! Not even you!" yelled Kid, but her voice ended weaker, her tears drowning her spirit. She fell to the ground and wept once more.

Minutes passed, and the only sound that could be heard were the sobs from Kid's crying form, the pounding on the invisible ground, and the calm breathing of Schala. At the right moment when Schala felt it was safe to speak again, she spoke.

"He will not remember you." offered Schala quietly.

"I don't care." sobbed Kid stubbornly.

"But what do you receive in return?" questioned Schala. "A man who does not even know your name? A man who has no recollection of who you are or what you've been through together? It will pain you… Why suffer when there's nothing left to obtain? He is no longer the Serge you knew."

"Serge will remember me." Kid countered violently. "He will. And even if he doesn't, I'll make him."

They shared an eerie silence. As Kid continued to weep, she felt all hope was lost. No matter what she did, she could never defy her fate. An entity hovering over her, waiting for her breakdown and acceptance. There was nothing left in store for her but fusion with Schala, and forever be lost…

Not even as a memory…

"Very well." said Schala, and her words alerted the crying thief.

"What?" asked Kid.

"I shall send you back. But in your form is the most I can do."

The words were vague, not making any sense inside Kid's tortured mind. She meant to question Schala to deeper details about her somewhat 'revival', but all her mind could process was the fact that she would be alive. She could return to Serge, and maybe bloody kick his arse so hard, he'll kiss the moons for making her cry. A smirk appeared on her thin lips, eager to begin her quest of finding him. She stood up gallantly, forgetting about her weak display of emotions before.

"Schala, how do ya reckon I can-"

Another bright light blinded Kid, and with that she lost her consciousness. And if she were to remember her last moments, she would've heard Schala sadly declaring, "I hope you'll find him… but… I must acquire the part of myself in you… I'm sorry it has to be this way… "

Unfortunately, Kid did not remember.

Nor will remember anything else about her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There you go! The second chapter! I'm trying to portray Kid's thoughts and dialect more realistically, which I find quite difficult. So I apologize for that if you find it weird.**

**I also would like to thank 'PeachtheHedgehog' because she's the only one who reviewed, and the only one who encouraged me out of the other (many) people who viewed my story. Thank you.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Finding Liberty

**Chapter Three**

**Finding Liberty**

Each day felt monotonous, repetitive, and ultimately meaningless. There would be nothing new; the color of the sky, or density of the wind, or the things that Leena demanded from him, being the only things that altered slightly as the days flew by.

Serge remembered those days when he was oblivious. Those days when he obediently fulfilled Leena's every desire without a single complain. She was his girlfriend, his sweetheart; it was his duty to satisfy her by any means, even to waste his time bringing her objects, doing chores, taking her out, or fighting monsters to get scales for her necklace.

Sure, at some point in his life, he felt the attraction for Leena, but truth to be told, he doubted he ever did truly love her. Maybe he was even (at some extent) forced to be with her, since so many people were urging him, and the decision was only most logical. They were the only children born in the village in the same age group. They were of the opposite gender. Their families had been best friends through so many generations. They might as well have been engaged, and Serge gladly accepted that image he was expected to fulfill.

But now, things were different. Only one thing was clear to his mind: his heart belonged to someone else, and no space was left in it for Leena. There was no use continuing whatever he had left to do when he signed an imaginary contract to forever belong to her.

He tried pushing her away, slowly of course. Serge knew it was the courteous way to end a relationship. At some point, he knew that Leena would finally get the hint and back off herself.

So constantly, he busied himself with other doings to avoid spending more time with her. Whether it was doing more chores, spending time with other people, or simply staying out of her way all together. And when Leena _does _find ways to corner him, he only tries to ignore and disregard her usual whims of demands.

Though no matter how much he tried to make it clear that he wasn't interested in her any longer, the tighter she held on, trying to force herself back into his life the way she used to. She clung harder and tighter, her constant whines and bugging becoming more constant than ever.

Serge did not want to hurt the poor girl's feelings, but more and more he found himself wanting to break things off with her the impolite way. Sometimes he just wanted to tell her to get her own _fcking_ scales, but the virtues that his mother taught him prevented him from doing so. Serge was no heartbreaker. He made sure to it that he would never do such thing.

But five months later after his grand adventure, his happiness slowly deteriorating and beginning to show…

It was one fine afternoon on that fateful day. He had spend the whole day with Leena, fishing along with the other fishermen in the village, all the while watching Leena baby-sit the children out of the corner of his eyes just as she wished. She had scolded him nonstop when he woke up late, but she seduced him into eating lunch with her. And in the afternoon after Serge's fishing labor, Leena hinted for him to ask her out on a date for dinner. Contradicting indeed, yet the message was clear to him.

Just as he usually did, he tried to steer the conversation away to another topic, denying, making up excuses to push her away.

"I have many things to do." said Serge, not looking at Leena as they lingered at the pier of Arni Village. The fishermen themselves were already tying their boats to the pier and were off to their homes for the day. With a few people left, Serge and Leena were the only ones soon to be alone.

Serge tried to hasten his actions and walk away to avoid Leena's attempts to have a conversation with him, but she continued to bother him sweetly.

"Oh, but I'm sure you're not going to be _that_ busy tomorrow." smiled Leena. "I mean, we even had some time together today, and I noticed you do the same thing everyday anyway. I'm sure you can make time for us."

Serge continued to give the vibes that he was uninterested. Mostly because he was irritated at her, but also the fact that he wanted to visit Opassa Beach just as scheduled.

"Maybe some other time. Sorry." replied Serge as polite as he could muster. He continued to walk away back to the heart of the village, leaving Leena behind. Persistent, Leena caught up to him.

"Since you're so busy, I think it's the perfect time for you to take a break!" she optimistically offered. "We can hang out again by the beach like we used to. You're on your way there, right? Maybe we can go together."

"No, thank you." assured Serge. "I prefer to be on my own."

"I'll be very quiet if you'd like." Leena suggested. "You won't even know I'm there."

"No, really. It's alright." said Serge, his voice gentle, but firm.

Just when Serge thought Leena was done, she violently reached for Serge's wrist. That caused him to look back to face her, calmly, expecting more scolding. But to his surprise, there were tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. His mind gave an abrupt halt.

"Why, Serge? Ever since that day when you lost consciousness on the beach you've been acting different." she said softly.

"I just need to be alone right now." answered Serge.

'_I just need to be away from you.'_ he thought.

"But why? What is it?" she pleaded. "You can always tell me. You know I care about you-"

"I just need to be alone," repeated Serge, sounding slightly annoyed. "Alright?"

Leena gave him a look of mixed expression, both of anger and miserable desperation.

"It's because of that dream." coldly sneered Leena. "How can a dream affect you so much? It's impossible to have happened! Just let it go!"

"It's not a dream." replied Serge coolly.

"Oh, it is!" laughed Leena, malice in her eyes. "Then how do you propose that you've gone through this _fcking_ adventure of yours in the matter of five minutes while you were out cold? I was there! I took care of you while you were unconscious!"

"Time-"

"Don't give me your 'time' shit!" Leena shrieked. She stepped forward at the force of her words. "The truth is, none of it was true! So just please stop living in your imagination and get on with the damn program!"

"There is no program" said Serge, still with composure.

"Yes there is!" cried Leena. The tears began to flow from her eyes. Her pride could not hold back, and soon she was sobbing in sadness. Moments passed, and when she got a hold of her ability to speak, her voice softened.

"We were young, and we promised all these things that we'll be together and _everything_! The world was ours, and we had so much time waiting for us! How could you forget? How could you just leave it all behind?" She paused to catch her breath and amplify the moment with tears. "I love you, Serge. And I know you once felt the same for me! Please… just please come back to me… "

Serge simply stared at Leena who sobbed to herself, looking away while wiping the on going flow of tears in her eyes. Awkwardly, his feet shuffled quietly in his spot. He started to feel guilty for hurting her, but then again, he couldn't tell her the things she wanted to hear. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry." shortly added Serge. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't find the right words.

"It's all because of _her_, isn't it?" Leena demanded angrily. "You fell madly in love with a _dream_."

"Don't talk like-"

"Well guess what? Do you honestly believe that she's real? Because damn it, you woke up one day and suddenly decided to choose her over me! A _dream_. A Goddamn dream! It's ridiculous! She lives in your imagination! She's not real!" yelled Leena, cutting Serge's attempts to retort.

Her words hit a sore spot in Serge's heart. He felt immense resentment building towards that girl that stood in front of him. His fists clenched, and his stare turned into a glare. He wanted so badly to just smack her mouth shut, but he held his ground.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he snapped.

"Stop kidding yourself!" hysterically cried Leena, ignoring Serge. "She's made-up! She's just a damn dream and you're never going to see her again no matter how long you wait! How do you expect her to find you? It's pathetic! So get on with your life! Move on!"

"Shut up!" roared Serge. He began leaving again, away from the pier. That was the last straw.

"Yeah, that's what you should do!" Leena shrieked shrilly from the distance, mixed with tears of anger. "Keep running away from reality! That way the two of you can enjoy each other's illusions! Or better yet, just imagine yourself with her, and you'll be _fcking _together! How fitting!"

The only thing Serge wanted to do was to get away from Leena as far as possible. He had never been so provoked and disturbed by someone in his entire life. Filled with rage for his now officially ex-girlfriend, he set off to his own home.

Swiftly, Serge maneuvered into his house to pack a few clothes and necessities into a bag. He then slung his things over his shoulder and flew out the door. His mother asked him where he was going, but he only quickly answered that he would be fine and would be back home safe as he stormed past her.

He left her without another word, traveled to the empty pier, and threw his belongings inside a prepared boat.

Serge sailed off that day away from Arni Village. He was desperate for space; for distance from that cooped up hole he dug himself in. And thus, he set off to find closure from his terrible loss, to search for some sort of answer to the meaningless life he lead as he did nothing but drown in his own misery.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter Three is up! Don't we just hate Leena's bossiness? Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, but she just has to leave that poor boy alone.**

**Thank you, again, for my one and only reviewer. I don't understand why people don't review; maybe I suck, maybe you hate me, maybe you're just lazy. I highly appreciate constructive criticism so I'll know what to work on. So please review, any opinions, just say the word. I don't mean to be demanding, but:**

**I NEED AT LEAST SEVEN REVIEWS OVERALL BEFORE I CONTINUE THIS STORY. That's just five more. Not so hard is it?**

**Especially since I believe (and hope) that I can make Kirge fanfiction history with this story. I don't mean to brag, but it really is quite fascinating. I won't say it's completely original since most stories here are about Serge forgetting Kid or vice versa, but I assure you that I have some original plot ahead.**

**Anyway, I find myself ranting, so please just read and review!**


	4. A Flaw In Perfection

**Chapter Four**

**A Flaw In Perfection**

"Julia, will you marry me?" Norris asked.

Her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath, because at that moment, everything felt quite surreal.

Beneath the twinkling night sky, they were secluded, surrounded by a majestic garden. The once barren courtyard now sparkled in lush grass and blooming flowers, the sound of nature echoing from the depths of the dancing trees. Never in her time had she seen the yard so fixed and beautifully arranged, and though it was certainly an odd sight, she thanked the commander inside, for now she knew the reason for General Viper's sudden need to landscape the yard.

She chuckled inside. She didn't expect Norris to be the romantic sort of guy, but then again, she had changed him so much more than she ever expected, including this. What they had become.

But nothing mattered at that moment. Nothing mattered but them. In a scenery so perfect, she would've traded it all for this unspoken connection of love that lingered as he knelt before her, clasping open a small black velvet box where a silver diamond ring lay inside.

A whirr of emotions poured into her as he stared into her eyes, a gleam so intense it melted through her soul, and his lips, curved ever so slightly into a loving smile, genuine smile. There were fireworks before her eyes, romantic music playing at the back of her mind, the scene encrypting itself in her memory, yet everything felt so wonderfully numbing to make sense of it all.

He was offering so much more than just a ring; it was submitting his commitment and soul wholeheartedly. He was willing to, _prepared_ to spend his entire life with her, each moment, each day, loving no one else.

And god knew she wanted nothing more than to be with him. Amazingly enough, she had managed to fall in love with him and be loved in return in such a short period of time, and that was what made it even more spectacular. He meant more to her than anyone, and oh how she loved him so. His quiet smiles, his selflessness, and even his cold demeanor where underneath, she knew, was caring he could never seem to express.

She loved this man, but for a moment she allowed herself to think about what she was giving up. Beginning this new life with him meant that she would have to leave her last, the life she never knew, and tried so hard in desperation to find. She may never know her true identity, her past- simply a void in her life that will stay a mystery.

And was she ready to give up the unknowing? To never look back and be content with what she had? He would be her past, present, and future, leaving behind all the she never knew without regrets. Could she? Would she?

Julia managed to utter one breathless word.

"Yes."

Because that was what it meant to move on.

* * *

_Five Months Ago…_

It didn't seem all that long since that day when life began anew.

There was only darkness. Icy, piercing waters surrounded all of her, light shining from what seemed to be miles away from above. She felt pain and could not breathe nor move, though it did not matter. She was sinking deeper into the sea, pulled away to death, far too weak to fight for her dear life.

The she closed her eyes, welcoming the painless everlasting sleep.

It was a surprise to her when she woke up in the comfort of an unfamiliar bed in a grandiose room of white sheets and window sills, light strewn across the room before her from the swaying curtains of the balcony door.

She inhaled the smell of ocean breeze and curiously examined her surroundings as her first instincts of survival, observing the room before her until she was interrupted by someone's speaking.

"You have woken up," a manly voice announced. Her heart trembled in shock when she realized someone else was seated beside her bed. Turning to look at him, she met his eyes, and once again, her breathing stopped.

A breeze flew into the room, running the wind through his blond bangs that waved around his well-sculpted face, his stare of azure, hard as stone, lips unmoving. In her mind the scene ran like some romantic film, captivated by his gaze, and unable to look anywhere else. Though she doubted he felt the same when he began speaking again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. She couldn't help but notice the sound of authority in his voice.

"I'm fine," she heard herself croak hoarsely, suddenly aware of the dryness in her throat. The man seemed to have noticed this right away.

"You must be parched. I'll send someone to fetch water," he said, standing up to leave.

She wanted him to stay, but her mouth gave no sound to make him stop from leaving the room. Perhaps it was from her disabling vocal cords, that, along with the inability to gain the courage to speak to such a handsome stranger. The man quickly left without another word, leaving her disappointed.

She was left alone in the room, blank in mind, wondering how she found herself in such a place with a gorgeous man tending to her. She smiled to herself and lifter her arms to admire the clothing she was wearing, assuming it was another privilege she was pampered with. It was a white silky night dress that she knew she had never worn, but quite familiar, one that looked much like…

A flash of an image underwater appeared in her mind. Her golden hair waved all around her, bubbles emitting from her mouth, her vision turning into haze as a shadow of a human figure loomed towards her…

Then it hit her. She was in the sea… drowning… Someone must have saved her and brought her here-

Suddenly she was aware of voices growing louder from beyond the door. Footsteps drew nearer accompanied with the sounds of muffled conversations. Soon the door opened, revealing a beautiful violet-haired woman, young and clothed in a silky green dress, and an elderly man dressed in a think military trench coat. The woman was smiling warmly at her and approached with the man tailing shortly behind. He didn't seem pleased at all and wore a grimace on his lips.

"State your identity and purpose for being in my manor," he demanded as soon as he got close enough.

"Father!" cried the woman.

"Riddel," he ordered, "it is wise to stay aloof around unfamiliar people."

"Please don't mind him," Riddel glared at her father, yet spoke kindly, "My name is Riddel and my father here-"

"General Viper."

"-owns this manor. As of now you might be in need of a place to stay and you're very much welcome to stay as long as you need. I hope you're alright now, or are you still groggy to comprehend? You nearly drowned out there!"

She _did_ understand well enough; just as well as they did. She pushed through her thoughts to search for answers and found none. Empty. She recalled nothing but the freezing waters at the depths of the sea that enveloped her, as if somehow it was there where everything began. There was nothing more than that, and it frightened her.

"What's your name?" Riddel inquired gently, sensing the fear in her eyes.

Horror struck her when she found that she didn't know. Not herself. Not anyone. Not anything. How could she not? Did she lose-?

"Well it seems that she is unwilling to talk. Very well. I shall send her to the dungeons soon enough," General Viper scoffed.

"Father! Have you no compassion! You are scaring her out of her wits!" retorted Riddel.

"It is not compassion that is needed here! She stumbles upon this house uninvited and you want me to show compassion? I'm just intending to keep this house unharmed!"

"Does she seem harmful to you? She can barely form words! And what more, with you parading around like some assassin breathing down her throat!"

The tension built up in the air between the daughter and father, oblivious to her confusion. It seemed though, that the two had unresolved issues, and she was in the middle of it. They were now raising their voices to each other, adding much mayhem in her muddled mind.

She whispered, "I don't remember anything."

Riddel immediately took notice and replied between the argument, "I'm sorry? I didn't catch that last bit."

Sobs rose from within her and tears strung at the corner of her eyes, "I don't remember. Anything. I think… I lost my memories."

* * *

It took the rest of the day before she managed to find answers for herself.

Riddel was kind enough to truly welcome her to the manor (unlike her father whom stalked off in irritation), trying to support her from the tragedy of her memory loss. She appreciated the concern though it still pained her, but soon she was holding up.

The toured the colossal manor through the day, and with Riddel's warm persona she was able to open up and quickly become friends. Riddel even thought up a name for her, Julia, for being such a youthful spirit.

Julia then found out how she'd been rescued from drowning by Norris, the man whom she first met. He never spoke of her after taking her in, and only did speak simply to give orders for her tending. That way Riddel did not have much knowing about Julia's situation.

"He's a very secretive man," Riddel said.

They were now enjoying a late night tea together in the empty candlelit kitchen, waiting for Norris' return. They reckoned that he would know more about her whereabouts, and planned to speak to him when he returned from his short journey. But Julia wasn't too much eager to discover, only just to see him again.

"He doesn't speak much. Short words. Straight to the point, very blunt. Must be a military thing, I suppose. Look at my father," Riddel rolled her eyes and Julia giggled.

"Norris belongs to your father's army?" Julia asked, attempting to sound nonchalant in her curiosity. This man truly intrigued her. Yes, she enjoyed the mystery.

"That's _belonged_. The war ended a long time ago, and actually, Norris belonged to the opposing Porre Army. He was the commander of the Black Wind, an undercover group investigating to destroy the Acacia Dragoons, that's my father's exclusive defense force," Riddel explained knowledgeably between sips, "After the war there was peace and he presented himself here, and every since, he's been part of our league."

"Oh I see," shyly mumbled Julia. This caused Riddel to send a suspicious glare her way. Her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"He's also very handsome, but you don't need me to tell you that."

"I-I suppose."

Julia didn't respond anymore, but she knew that her pink cheeks and stuttering spoke for itself. How could she find herself attracted to this man she barely knew? It was utterly ridiculous! She tried to convince herself that it may be from the fact that he was overly handsome than a normal human being should be, and that fact that he saved her, so of course, he held a special place in her heart.

Not that there were many to be placed. As of now she had only him and Riddel, with General Viper not too far off the list, seeing that she only knew three people. She was about to dwell in the misery of it all once more when they were interrupted, and at the sound of the voice, she jumped inside. It was Norris. They turned to the open archway.

"Lady Riddel," he bowed as a sign of courtesy, and added another for Julia, "I have returned from my journey and I bid a goodnight."

"Did you hear?" Riddel asked at once without even responding to the greeting. Julia stared at Riddel with opened eyes, pleading her to stop.

"Only if you wish me to," he replied curtly.

"Oh, we wished you to," quietly smirked Riddel, "How do you feel?"

At this point Julia wanted to sink beneath the earth in mortification.

"Well I thank you for the, erm," he gave a small cough, "compliment. I value the opinions. Though I am preparing for rest, and I must depart for the night. Lady Riddel."

He bowed once more to leave though did not continue. Riddel held a hand up as a sign to halt, and Norris did what he was told.

Riddel was poised as ever and spoke coolly, "Norris, we would like to ask a few questions before you leave, if it's not too much to ask."

"Of course, milady," he replied automatically.

"Take a seat," she motioned for towards the seat across Julia.

Julia's insides fluttered like mad at his sight and fought not to let it show. Fortunately, Norris moved mechanically with a remote grace and his path didn't appear to cross contact with hers. He didn't take notice of her discomfort, and in fact, even looked as if he was avoiding gazes with her. A sharp jab of annoyance struck her and found herself counting points off from his level of appeal.

Setting himself before them, he waited patiently to be interrogated. His expression was stern and unreadable, his jaws tight yet relaxed, eyes firm yet gentle. He was mesmerizing as the reflection of the candlelight danced in his eyes, a perfect shade of cerulean similar to hers.

"Where to begin?" Riddel sang to herself, "Perhaps you can indulge us with a story of the day of her rescuing?"

He answered in his controlled tone of voice, "I had been out patrolling at the bluffs and caught sight of a foreign object at sea. It was only for a moment but I spotted a hand that disappeared below the surface and I immediately dived in to save the individual. She had been submerged for far too long when I managed to bring her on land, and I performed mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive her," Julia blushed at this, "She returned to consciousness this morning after four days of sleep, and appears to be healthy, as I perceive."

It was here that he eyed her, and Julia returned the eye contact in a less jitter way. He was as cold as ever, and she was a fool to expect something more. He was not as intriguing as she thought he was.

"I see," responded Riddel, "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lady Riddel."

"Were there any nearby boats, any signs of where she could've fallen?"

"None at all."

"Well I would like to inform you that our friend here has lost her memories and will be having trouble returning to her previous state of life. Have you done anything about this concern?"

"That, I have not."

"Then I suppose you can get started! " Riddel announced, "Tomorrow you shall accompany our friend Julia to the town of Termina and search for her company and anything that can trigger her memory to return, assuming that this is all just temporary. You are dismissed."

Norris stood from his seat and bowed once more to both of them without smiling, with Julia giving an equally hard glare his way. Norris did not react at all and departed from the kitchen. He was out of earshot when Julia spoke.

"He is such an uptight bastard," she swore.

"And here I thought I was doing a favor for pairing you up for memory-finding," said Riddel, "I worked hard in that act!"

"That was before I realized he was an ass."

"Oh, you'll get used to it," giggled Riddel, "A handsome ass at least?"

"A bloody handsome ass indeed," Julia agreed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know that was quite a long wait, but I feel that I truly put hard work on this. I started out aimless, and now, I have a full plot written, chapters named, and everything! So I thank you all readers, thank you even more, reviewers, and please, keep me going by sending more reviews! I truly appreciate it! Even constructive ones!**


	5. Nostalgic Night

**Chapter Five**

**Nostalgic Night**

Night had just fallen at sea. The dark sky enveloped the horizon, the quiet waves dancing in rhythm with the cool wind. From afar was the moon that shone so bright, and stars illuminated the surroundings like jewels from the heavens. Howls and whistles of the wind was music in the air, and above all there was absolute seclusion, where time was nothing but a distant thought.

The scene painted a picture of tranquility, and it was this that Serge sought that most.

Peace. He wanted to be away from the world. Away from the never-ending curse of time where he was forced to suffer each day. He wished for that serenity, even for just a little while so he could stop living, suspended from reality. He yearned to feel nothing at all; to stop feeling altogether.

There was no escape from pain, it seemed. He'd been wrong to find peace in the open seas because time never would stop. Time never would allow him to rest from his hurt. As long as he was alive, he would continue to live in the world of what it had become, struggling to accept her absence, and his cruel fate.

And he wasn't ready for the truth. Life was taken away from him so quick he had no time to react, to let reality sink in. His whole world disappeared when she left him. His love, his hopes for the future, what could have been. She took a part of him that bore a hole in his heart. Life was a void, empty, leaving him lost with no reason to live.

He needed her, but he knew he may never find her again. He knew he'd have to heal and pick up the broken pieces of his life - there was no other choice. It would hurt and he'd have to do it, but he knew that it wouldn't be soon. Perhaps it may not be even possible to do so.

So he continued to sail, running away from his fate, knowing that sooner or later he'd have to dock ashore and continue to live.

* * *

Through some more time, Serge had enough will to finally return to his tarnished reality. The night remained night but grew later each minute and Serge knew well enough not to sail through sleep, though he shouldn't had sailed after sunset at all. Nevertheless, he stopped to study his unfortunate situation.

He had no slightest clue as to what the time was, or how long he'd been out. At the moment his direction was aimless, the sails being left untouched since he last left, but he knew the course of the winds by heart and would never be truly lost.

Lifting himself from the comfort of his seat, he stood to adjust the sails to the direction of home.

By minutes, land was visible from afar, and Serge studied the view before him. There were forests, thick, untouched, stretching across to the expanse. Serge was sure of it to be El Nido, and he changed his position, tracing the outline of the island, knowing that it would only lead back to his home.

He continued to sail. Soon the shadow of a foreign object in nature loomed in the distance through the dense wilderness. Minutes passed, and closer he drew, finally seeing it as Viper Manor, enclosed with white walls all around.

A feeling of comfort spread through him yet by the end a wave of nostalgia washed past him, recalling the memories he once had there. It was his first adventure with her. He was still naïve then, unknowing of the future that lay ahead of him. Being the arbiter, chrono trigger, things he refused to identify himself with. It was in the past and he had no more use of those memories. No other use except for remembering her.

Viper Manor now towered to his left, creating a giant shape in the night.

"Hey! You there! Blue-haired boy on the boat!" a voice called out, echoing from an unknown direction.

At first Serge faced behind, making sure there weren't any other vessels following him, being the source of the voice. Then he scanned his surroundings, squinting through the darkness until he realized that it was from the island itself. There on the cliff, the bluffs leading to the manor were three familiar soldiers on guard.

_They were easy to beat. We infiltrated through the manor more quickly than I imagined._

"Careful not to crash on the cliff! It's dangerous to sail at night! Don't you know that, Boy?" cried another voice.

Serge raised his had as a sign of affirmation, followed after by their own salute. He returned his sight towards the path ahead of him when a minute or so passed, and another voice called out. It was different… softer, higher, a woman's. He turned his gaze once more towards the cliff and his blood turned cold.

"Please! Stop!"

Higher up the cliff, Serge saw the three soldiers knocked unconscious up on their platform, while lower down that level was a girl so unlikely, yet could only be the one who had done the deed. She looked innocent, young, skinny, and pale, clad in a pastel night gown that slowly soaked at the ends from the sea, her blonde hair tied back in a fancy loose braid used for slumber. She wore a look of desperation on her face, staring intently through his eyes…

With those same cerulean eyes that haunted his dreams, golden hair fluttering in the ocean breeze. With that same form that once fought right beside him. With those lips of an angel that cursed like a demon. With that same voice that called out to him as a child, begging him not to leave, as she did now.

"Please, don't go!"

Was he dreaming? Was his yearning for her so intense that his mind would play games? He loved her enough but he had never done so, and if there was one thing he was sure of it would be his sanity. He had reprimanded Leena after all.

"Can you hear me? I beg of you! Don't go! We must meet! I, I…"

She was now frantically crying to herself, desperate to call upon his attention. Serge was shaken, but he did what he had to do. Adjusting his sails, the boat headed to the direction of the bluffs. The girl gave him one look of utter distress and he looked back with an attempt of a strong hold on himself, failing as he was too dazed to grasp the whole situation.

"I won't leave you…" he whispered feebly.

Never again would he leave her.

He kept his fixated his gaze on her, afraid that in a moment's notice she would vanish from his sight. Nothing was good enough to be true. Fate was cruel, twisting his life into conditions he could never dream of, crushing is hopes, and the only thing he ever gained was her. And now she was here, and he wasn't about to lose her. Not to his fate.

Though she proved to be as real as ever, climbing down the bluffs in such stealth that no other could own. This was her, he told himself. Finally she landed upon the lowest platform on the cliff, intently waiting for his arrival. They locked eyes, and the closer he drew, the stronger the connection. His heart turned and bent, pounding so excruciatingly hard that he felt each pump, each breath. The feeling was compelling, and as he drowned forever in her gaze, everything was blocked from his sense.

It was him and her, nothing else.

At last, his boat bumped on the bluff, but no one dared to move. Serge was still too stunned, taking in all of her, the goddess on the rocks, cherishing the final moment of suffering. She was here, and she was his. Finally.

"Kid?" he gave a ghostly murmur.

And she burst into tears. It was a sight simply odd to behold, and yet he welcomed the vulnerability she felt. She flung herself around him and he embraced her in return, rubbing her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Desperately, she wept, quickly soaking his clothing with her salty tears that he only once witnessed. Once, when she cried her last words of assurance that they would meet again, knowing that it may never come true, and never again.

She was here now, and that was all that mattered.

"Kid… I thought you would never return to me… " he murmured lovingly in her ear.

Still, more sobs.

"I missed you…"

The skin on his shoulder now felt moist, her tears soaking through his clothes.

"But none of that matters now… All that matters is that you're here…"

At this point, he was looking forward for a reply but was given none. He continued to hold her like he'd never leave, in a way he'd never done before. He'd lost her and he was to blame, for he let her go.

"It's alright… just cry… cry as much as you need," he assured her, knowing that she hated the feeling of weakness. But if loving was a feeling she'd exchange for weakness, then he was glad he was the reason for her tears.

She loved him, didn't she?

It didn't seem like it now. She wept endlessly, as if somehow, she'd been crying… for a different reason.

_This is supposed to be a happy ending. Why isn't she happy? Have I done wrong? What if… what if she doesn't love me?_

Serge felt a rock drop within him. It couldn't be. The scene suddenly felt like it had turned around, and now he was in a gloomier place, where the storm struck and winds tore through the air, instead of the romantic ambiance of the night.

His hands shook. Breathe. Get a grip.

"I'm so sorry," Kid hiccupped at his shoulder.

Serge held on tighter and closed his eyes.

"Don't be," he murmured, pretending he had thought wrong.

"No," she pushed him away. Her eyes were swollen and red, but through it he found so much guilt embedded within. Serge felt like a knife was plunged through his heart.

_This can't be happening._

"I…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to find the right words to say. Serge reached for her hands to give comfort, and gladly, she didn't pull away. Serge held his breath. Just as long as she was here, he would be alright.

"Your presence…" she said quietly, "feels familiar. Everything about you… makes me feel as if I truly remember from deep within my memory. But sadly, I cannot."

"What do you mean?" shakily asked Serge.

"I lost my memories," she said miserably.

Silence.

The rock didn't fall any deeper than it had, and instead the pain lingered within. Letting his world crash down before he could make things right.

Serge wondered if it was truly destiny's will to leave him apart from his love forever. He had found her but she knew nothing of him. Everything that had lead her to be held in his arms was not love - it was a deep sense of memories that no longer meant anything to her. Feelings left forgotten and buried within her mind.

But she was here, and he said he could cope just as long as she was around. And now he wondered, if he could.

Would she had done the same for him?

Yes, she promised to find him, even if he was meant to lose his memories. It was only by a strange struck of fate that his memories remained intact, and even a stranger one that it was Kid's that was lost.

But they could make things right.

_We've gone too far to let this go._

"If there was anything I could do to ease your pain, I would do it," gently said Kid.

A drop of hope swelled in his heart. They could fight their fate. Just as they knew they would.

Serge smiled.

"Would you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmm I hope that made sense (insert evil laughter here). So I hope that cleared up a few restless minds. Please don't worry. I'm assuring you now that Serge and Kid will end up together, but the question is how. That is a question I'm willing to answer. 'Til I write again! Please review again! It helps me update faster! It really does! I'm counting on at least five reviews!**


End file.
